


Fughat Attachment

by Anakin_McFly



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin_McFly/pseuds/Anakin_McFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Zach's hats gets accidentally stuck to his head. Chris is amused. Zach isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fughat Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in July 2010, in response to a comment by interpolio on LJ, talking about not noticing the presence of Zach's hats: "I THINK THIS CAN BE PROVEN BY THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT WAS THERE. IT'S JUST A PART OF HIS HEAD NOW."

"Nnnngggh!"

Zach dropped his hands, panting in despair.

"Still stuck?" Chris asked redundantly. He took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"What does it _look_ like?" Zach demanded.

Chris sighed and put down his coffee cup. "Here, let me try."

Zach bent down for him. Chris grabbed the rim of the fughat and pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled.

Zach yelled in pain.

Chris let go. "All right, I think there's a definite problem here," he concluded, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the hat is part of your head now."

Zach screamed at the ceiling.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to keep wearing that thing," Chris commented.

"What do I _do_?" Zach pleaded.

Chris shrugged. "Just keep it on. It's not as though you're seen that often without it." He drank more coffee.

"I can't keep it on _forever_ ," Zach pointed out. "I've got to work!"

"Hey, Trek starts filming in a year or so. I'm sure the makeup department will be able to cover it up." Chris drank more coffee. It was good coffee.

Zach flopped back on his bed. "FML," he said. He pulled out his iPhone and went to Twitter.

_headwear. part of me. whitelaw shows no sympathy._


End file.
